The application proposes to develop a new, cost effective, neuropsychological test battery which is aimed at the elderly, cross cultural, and inner city populations. This battery will be useful to a wide variety of agencies which deal directly or indirectly with these populations, including hospitals, clinics, and local, state, and federal health and human services agencies.